


Victims we are not of happenstance, but you're a victim all the same

by Shari (ShariDeschain)



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV), I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent (TV)
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariDeschain/pseuds/Shari
Summary: Ci sono dei meccanismi rotti nel suo rapporto con Giuliano, e Lorenzo lo sa da anni.





	Victims we are not of happenstance, but you're a victim all the same

Riconosce la risata di Giuliano al di sopra dei chiacchiericci delle donne e dei canti ubriachi degli uomini che girano loro intorno, la riconosce al di sopra della musica e delle voci familiari che a loro volta lo riconoscono e lo chiamano, invitandolo a fermarsi, a condividere un calice di vino o un’ora di piacere.

I corridoi sono bassi e odorosi di incenso orientale, tra i muri e le porte fluttuano sottili veli dorati che creano la finzione di un’intimità che non esiste mai davvero, non in posti come questo. Lorenzo li sposta con la punta delle dita, attraversa stanze avvolte nei fumi dell’oppio, affollate di amore a buon mercato, lampi di carne bianca gli riempiono gli occhi mentre finge di non riconoscere priori e cardinali. Stanotte non è qui per la politica.

Segue la risata arrochita dall’alcool di suo fratello fino all’ultima stanza, dove un letto disfatto troneggia nel mezzo di una stanza completamente ricoperta di specchi. Il riflesso di Giuliano lo circonda non appena scosta gli ultimi veli dorati: ovunque intorno a lui le spalle di suo fratello si tendono nell’arco gentile della schiena sudata fino alla curva contratta delle natiche, assecondando la spinta delle ginocchia saldamente affondate nel materasso. Lorenzo osserva il corpo nudo di Giuliano frazionarsi davanti ai suoi occhi, riverberi di muscoli e pelle umida, l’angolo familiare della mascella e la curvatura invitante della gola lasciata scoperta dall’inclinazione del volto, i capelli bagnati dal sudore incollati alle tempie e alla nuca, e poi gli occhi. Gli occhi azzurri di Giuliano che lo seguono e lo osservano da ogni specchio; decine, centinaia di sguardi tutti fissi su di lui, come se non vedessero altro, come se non avessero fatto altro che cercare lui, Lorenzo, per tutta la notte, in ogni riflesso, su ciascuno dei corpi compiacenti con cui sta condividendo quel letto preso in prestito.

Il ridere rauco di Giuliano si tinge di una nota deliziata quando suo fratello infine lo riconosce. Solleva una mano, alterando un equilibrio già precario di arti finemente incastrati l’uno contro l’altro, e prova a riprendere fiato, ad urlare un saluto.

“Fratello”, cerca di dire, e Lorenzo, più che sentirle, vede le parole formarsi sulle sue labbra rosse di vino e di baci, perché un’ultima spinta traditrice spezza di nuovo la voce di Giuliano in un gemito che non è nulla se non piacere esausto, un lungo fremito di stanca soddisfazione.

Giuliano ride ancora, quasi più forte di prima, di nuovo senza voce e senza fiato, in sussulti ubriachi che lo scuotono come un nuovo orgasmo e che lo fanno crollare di lato, al bordo del letto e quasi per terra, cosa che scatena soltanto un altro eccesso di ilarità. 

Dietro di lui, due ragazzi e una ragazza scrutano Lorenzo con occhi vitrei di bambola. Sono tutti più giovani di suo fratello, ma sembrano vecchi, consumati dal tempo e dal vino. Lorenzo si morde una guancia e avanza verso il letto, e gli specchi intorno gli restituiscono la sua intrusione passo dopo passo.

“Lorenzo, oh, Lorenzo”, riesce a malapena a dire Giuliano intanto, tra un singulto e l’altro, allungando una mano verso di lui. “Mi sei mancato, fratello.”

Lorenzo gli afferra un polso saldamente, ma non senza gentilezza.

“Andiamo a casa”, dice soltanto, e Giuliano sbatte gli occhi senza capire, il fantasma di un nuovo scoppio di riso a malapena trattenuto che ancora gli aleggia sulla bocca, e Lorenzo si riscopre spazientito ed irritato, quasi al limite del furioso. Non è un sentimento nuovo, ma nemmeno uno troppo comune. L’amore che prova per Giuliano ha sempre prevalso su tutto il resto, perfino sul carattere difficile di suo fratello, e raramente Lorenzo ha concesso alla rabbia di ricavarsi un ruolo dalle differenze che li separano.

Ma l’odore del vino e dell’oppio è troppo forte stanotte, troppe sono le persone nel letto di suo fratello, troppo vacui i suoi occhi, e a casa li attendono ancora le lacrime di Lucrezia e gli sguardi furiosi di Piero.

“No”, inizia a protestare Giuliano, sentendosi trascinare fuori dal letto per un braccio. “No, restiamo qua, Lorenzo. Non penso di-”

Lorenzo non gli presta alcuna attenzione, si limita a circondargli i fianchi con un braccio e a sollevarlo quasi di forza, rimettendolo in piedi. Le gambe di Giuliano lo sorreggono per lo spazio di un paio di passi barcollanti, poi Lorenzo, con un grugnito, si trova a dover sostenere di nuovo l’intero peso di suo fratello. 

Giuliano riprende a ridere, passa entrambe le braccia intorno alle spalle di di Lorenzo e nasconde la faccia nell’incavo caldo del suo collo.

“Non penso di riuscire a stare in piedi”, conclude con un singhiozzo divertito.

Lorenzo sente lo sfarfallio delle ciglia di Giuliano sulla pelle mentre suo fratello gli ride contro la gola, ed è un suono caldo e bagnato, familiare come gli è familiare il proprio riflesso negli specchi tutt’intorno. Con un sospiro appoggia una spalla contro uno di essi, trascinandosi dietro Giuliano - che non sembra infastidito dall’idea di non saper più mantenere una posizione verticale - e osserva da ogni angolo quell’abbraccio che potrebbe sembrare quasi esclusivamente fraterno, se solo Giuliano non fosse completamente nudo.

Lorenzo avvolge anche l’altro braccio intorno alla vita di suo fratello, accarezzandogli distrattamente la schiena con una mano, e la pelle di Giuliano è così calda da dare l’impressione di bruciare sotto le sue dita.

“Dobbiamo andare a casa”, ripete.

“Non ne vedo la ragione”, sussurra Giuliano, sollevando il viso per lasciargli un bacio umido appena sotto l’orecchio. “Abbiamo un letto, abbiamo del vino, abbiamo anche tutta la compagnia necessaria a mantenere le apparenze.”

Due paia di occhi azzurri e un paio di occhi verdi li fissano attenti dal letto ormai abbandonato. Gli specchi li trasformano in una folla di sguardi vuoti, come statue di angeli dall’alto delle colonne di una chiesa.

Lorenzo scuote la testa e cerca di tirarsi indietro.

“No.”

Giuliano lo fissa da sotto le ciglia con un mezzo sorriso che non ha più niente di divertito. Per un attimo sembra addirittura ostile, e una sfumatura amara gli piega le labbra mentre si raddrizza tra le braccia di Lorenzo. Gli specchi rimandano loro l’immagine del bianco della pelle di Giuliano attraversato dalle strisce di velluto blu delle maniche di Lorenzo, i veli d’oro ad incorniciare i loro corpi amalgamati, lenzuola scarlatte ad aspettarli.

“Perché no?”, domanda Giuliano, e per un attimo Lorenzo teme che stia dicendo sul serio, che non si renda conto di quanto siano vicine le voci degli altri alti esponenti politici di Firenze, di quanto esposti siano al giudizio comune, pronto ad accettare le puttane e gli eccessi di vino, ma non molto altro.

“Giuliano.”

Suo fratello ride di nuovo, senza più nessuna cattiveria o aria di sfida, e gli strofina il naso contro una guancia in un gesto d’affetto che, per un momento, riporta Lorenzo all’innocenza e alla semplicità dell’infanzia.

Giuliano punta i gomiti contro il suo petto e cerca di rimettersi dritto. Guarda per un attimo in basso, poi rialza lo sguardo per incontrare di nuovo quello di Lorenzo.

“Se vuoi riportarmi a casa dovrai prima trovare i miei vestiti. Temo di non essere presentabile, al momento”, gli confida con un sorriso storto, quasi cospiratorio, e Lorenzo cede, ridendo finalmente a sua volta.

*

Giuliano, a dispetto di tutto, dorme per quasi tutto il tragitto in carrozza. Lorenzo ne è contento, ma solo fino a quando non si ritrova costretto a sollevarlo di nuovo di peso per convincerlo a scendere una volta arrivati a casa.

Ad aprire loro la porta, per fortuna, trovano solo Bianca, in vestaglia e punta di piedi, con una lanterna cieca in una mano e un dito premuto sulle labbra. Lorenzo la ringrazia con un cenno della testa, Giuliano invece si stacca da lui e afferra la sorella per i fianchi, facendola volteggiare in alto nella sala silenziosa, rischiando di far cadere entrambi, incurante degli inviti combinati degli altri due al silenzio.

“Sei ubriaco e hai addosso profumo da donnaccia”, ride Bianca sottovoce, accettando comunque un bacio sulla guancia. “Se nostro padre ti vedesse così non la passeresti liscia.”

“Ah, ma io ho un segreto”, risponde Giuliano con un sorriso affilato, rimettendola a terra dopo un ultimo volteggio. “Ho un nobile fratello che mi protegge da tutto, anche dal resto della mia famiglia, sé stesso compreso.”

Lorenzo accusa il colpo in silenzio, appoggia una mano sulla spalla di Bianca e con l’altra stringe il gomito di Giuliano.

“Andiamo a letto”, dice soltanto. 

Bianca li lascia andare con uno sguardo confuso, ma per qualche minuto Giuliano torna docile sotto il suo tocco, si fa guidare fino alle scale, un passo alla volta, uno scalino dopo l’altro, oltre i corridoi e gli archi di marmo, oltre le porte chiuse dei loro genitori, oltre la stanza fredda e vuota di Lorenzo.

Il letto di Giuliano è ancora intatto, un morbido campo di fiori di velluto azzurro intessuto d’oro, e ci sprofondano dentro entrambi con un tonfo senza grazia e un sospiro di sollievo, quasi di soddisfazione, come se avessero vinto contro la notte.

Sdraiato nel letto di suo fratello, con accanto Giuliano che canticchia a mezza voce canzoni da osteria, Lorenzo si ritrova a riflettere su quanto la rabbia gli sembri un sentimento così lontano adesso, così estraneo e crudele.

Allunga un braccio di lato, cercando Giuliano, e le sue dita si arrotolano automaticamente attorno alle ciocche disordinate dei suoi capelli, in un gesto quasi di conforto, come a volersi scusare silenziosamente per il tradimento della propria impazienza.

Non che Lorenzo abbia, in tutta coscienza, qualcosa di cui debba realmente scusarsi: la parte razionale della sua mente sa di non essere in torto, sa che la propria insofferenza trova più di una giustificazione nei comportamenti erratici di Giuliano, nei modi e nei vizi mai corretti di suo fratello, nelle sue mancanze e nei suoi rifiuti. È una parte di Giuliano che Lorenzo fatica a riconoscere, e che pure non odia, perché ai suoi occhi, invece di imbruttirlo, rende suo fratello ancora più reale, più vicino, più semplice da amare. È facile trovare, nelle crepe di quei difetti, una conferma che non può cercare altrove.

Giuliano si rigira tra le sue braccia, inquieto. Ha smesso di cantare da qualche minuto ma, contrariamente a quello che credeva Lorenzo, non ha di nuovo ceduto al sonno, ma fissa il soffitto della stanza con occhi stanchi e vagamente giudicanti.

“Stai pensando male di me”, lo accusa, e la voce gli si impiglia nelle parole, che a loro volta si impastano l’una nell’altra.

Lorenzo si lascia scappare una mezza risata.

“Proprio il contrario”, risponde.

Giuliano sbuffa e torna a stendersi sulla schiena, senza però allontanarsi da lui.

“Sei un pessimo bugiardo”, commenta soltanto. “Ma non importa.”

Lorenzo aggrotta la fronte e si solleva su un gomito, puntellandosi contro i cuscini, cercando di nuovo lo sguardo di suo fratello. Una fiammella di rabbia torna ad accenderglisi nel petto, con molta più facilità di quanto, evidentemente, non gli piaccia ammettere.

“Sarebbe bello se, di tanto in tanto, perlomeno _fingessi_ di fidarti di me.”

Cerca di dare alla voce una sfumatura d’ironia, di celare in qualche modo l’offesa, ma non è sicuro di riuscirci. Giuliano, comunque, non reagisce subito. Il suo profilo è inconfondibile anche nel buio della stanza, e Lorenzo lo ripercorre con gli occhi, desiderando confusamente di poterlo fare anche con le dita.

Ci vogliono lunghi minuti di silenzio, che Lorenzo si impedisce di spezzare, ma quando infine Giuliano risponde, le sue parole non sono più strascicate, e la sua voce è così ferma che ad un estraneo potrebbe sembrare quasi sobria.

“Non c’è persona al mondo di cui io mi fidi di più, Lorenzo”, mormora piano. “Dovresti saperlo.”

“Lo so, infatti”, risponde lui, e non è né una bugia né una frase retorica, ma una constatazione che si tinge di amarezza nel dover essere fatta ad alta voce. “Quello che non so è perché ti ostini a volermi far credere il contrario.”

Giuliano si limita a sbadigliare di nuovo e a rivolgergli un sorriso pigro, ma questa volta non gli risponde. Ed invece di insistere per quella risposta Lorenzo si ritrova, ancora una volta a dispetto di sé stesso, a sorridergli a sua volta. 

La verità è che ci sono dei meccanismi rotti nel suo rapporto con Giuliano, e Lorenzo lo sa da anni. Sono diventati un orologio che inizia a perdere secondi e ad inventarsi le ore, rimbombando senza preavviso di giorno come di notte.

Tentare di aggiustare quell’orologio, quel rapporto, quel qualcosa di spezzato che è impossibile non vedere dietro agli occhi di Giuliano, dovrebbe essere compito di Lorenzo, una sua responsabilità. È quello che Piero si aspetta da lui: che trovi una moglie a suo fratello, che lo costringa ad assumersi le responsabilità e i ruoli che il suo nome comportano, che faccia di lui una copia di sé stesso, uno specchio di obbedienza e doveri.

Ma Lorenzo è, in fin dei conti, un codardo.

Per questo finge a sua volta uno sbadiglio e, dopo aver posato un bacio leggero sulla fronte ancora accaldata di Giuliano, si sottrae al suo abbraccio.

“Buonanotte, fratello”, sussurra a mo’ di commiato.

Arriva soltanto a voltarsi e a sfiorare il marmo del pavimento con la punta degli stivali, prima di sentire il letto scricchiolare sotto il peso di un movimento troppo veloce. Le braccia che gli si stringono attorno alla vita hanno la disinvoltura tipica dell’abitudine, e quando Giuliano appoggia la fronte contro la sua schiena, Lorenzo rabbrividisce nel sentire prima la carezza familiare dei suoi capelli e poi il tocco delicato delle labbra sul retro del collo.

“Resta.”

È poco più che un sussurro, una richiesta che vorrebbe essere ordine, ma che manca di fiducia e convinzione. D’altra parte Giuliano è già stato rifiutato una volta, stanotte.

Per un attimo Lorenzo perde contatto con la realtà più immediata - la stanza, il letto, la concretezza del corpo di Giuliano inginocchiato sul materasso dietro di lui - e rivede bagliori d’oro leggero e luci soffuse, inala di nuovo l’odore di incenso e oppio, ripensa al corpo nudo di Giuliano che si piega e si tende, alle mani estranee che lo hanno accarezzato, alle bocche avide che lo hanno assaggiato, immagina cosa sarebbe successo se avesse accettato quella sfida sfacciata, come sarebbe stato confondersi in quel disordine di forme, cercando di nascosto l’unico volto familiare, il solo tocco già conosciuto.

Giuliano lo riporta al presente con baci leggeri che gli scalano la lunghezza della mascella fino a conquistare la vetta dell’angolo della sua bocca, e Lorenzo vorrebbe essere il figlio che suo padre pensa che sia ed avere abbastanza coraggio da fermarlo, abbastanza costanza da dire di no una seconda volta.

Ma adesso non ci sono estranei a cui addossare la colpa e il rifiuto; adesso ci sono soltanto lui e Giuliano, e se Lorenzo ha mai avuto la forza di volontà di negare qualcosa a suo fratello, allora ne ha smarrito il ricordo e certamente perso la capacità.

È comunque passato almeno un anno dall’ultima volta che ha lasciato che questo accadesse, ed è difficile, adesso, ricordarsene il motivo. Perché voltarsi e lasciarsi trascinare dalle braccia di Giuliano, spingerlo contro il materasso per ricadergli addosso, è come tornare a casa più di quanto non lo sia varcare la soglia di una qualsiasi stanza di Palazzo Medici, più del rivedere per la prima volta, dopo lunghi mesi di viaggio, il profilo della Cupola del Duomo stagliarsi contro il cielo di Firenze.

Giuliano lo spoglia con mani ancora impacciate dal vino, ma sicure della loro esperienza, e lo bacia come ha sempre fatto, mordendogli le labbra con l’urgenza di un uomo disperato, come se avesse fame di lui, come se avesse paura di vederlo andare via da un momento all’altro.

Lorenzo conosce il corpo di suo fratello a memoria, ma si ritrova lo stesso a riscoprirlo sotto le dita un’altra volta, come tutte le volte, spogliandolo, accarezzandolo, cercandone i punti segreti che molti altri oltre a lui ormai conoscono, ma che nessuno altro potrà mai dire di aver scoperto per primo: quello è un vanto e una vergogna tutta sua, che non può e non vuole dividere con nessuno.

“Mi sei mancato”, ripete Giuliano per la seconda volta stanotte, ad occhi chiusi e con un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra, mentre Lorenzo gli afferra le gambe e le scosta con gentilezza, spingendo le mani lungo le cosce e sotto le natiche, aiutandolo a sollevarsi per sfilargli via gli ultimi vestiti.

Ci sono così tante sfumature in quella frase: nostalgia e desiderio e frustrazione, la sensazione di notti passate a cercare altrove un qualcosa che non può essere sostituito, e Lorenzo pensa a Lucrezia nella sua stanza piena di sole, pensa all’amore che prova per lei, segreto e necessario, e poi ritorna a Giuliano, a questa stanza buia, a queste parole che lo fanno sentire colpevole e condannato, ma felice, e qualcosa di freddo e affilato gli affonda le unghie nel petto.

Nasconde il suo peccato sulla pelle di suo fratello, chinandosi a rubargli un ultimo bacio prima di spingersi dentro di lui con un movimento che è il ricordo di sbagli fatti troppe volte e con troppo gusto per poter essere un giorno perdonati, e quindi tanto vale goderseli, come Giuliano gli sussurra all’orecchio le poche notti in cui sa di non poterlo piegare alla tentazione del presente, e quindi lo tortura, spietatamente onesto, con l’evidenza innegabile del passato.

Lo scricchiolio del legno è l’unico rumore che accompagna il loro ansimare lento, misurato, perfezionato da anni di momenti rubati, in questo letto come in quello di Lorenzo, in stanze chiuse a chiave e angoli nascosti, con la paura sotto la pelle e il desiderio a guidar loro le mani ancora imbranate d’infanzia. 

Ora Giuliano lo cerca con le mani e con la bocca, e Lorenzo si lascia afferrare e tirare, lascia che suo fratello gli prenda le dita per portarsele alle labbra, e lo osserva, come incantato, succhiarle tra i denti, lentamente, con una dolcezza quasi inusuale, intensificando il suo piacere al punto da renderlo quasi doloroso. 

Si trattiene comunque, rallentando le spinte, cercando di muoversi il meno possibile, e osserva il volto di Giuliano, aspettando lo spasmo familiare del piacere raggiunto, quel singolo momento di estasi che sembra rendere tutto giusto e perfetto, che fa di notti come questa una benedizione proibita, ma pur sempre sacra e bellissima.

Solo quando il volto di Giuliano si rilassa in quel sorriso che conosce e ama, Lorenzo si lascia andare a sua volta all’orgasmo, seppellendo la faccia nella spalla di suo fratello e sospirando piano, poco per volta, tremando dallo sforzo.

Poi, ancora stordito e ubriaco di eccitazione, posa un ultimo bacio sulle labbra di Giuliano e gli scivola accanto, accasciandosi al suo fianco. Dovrebbe alzarsi e tornare nella sua stanza, cercare rifugio nel proprio letto, ma sa che non farà niente del genere prima ancora di sentire la carezza dei capelli di Giuliano sul volto, quando suo fratello si rigira su un lato per avvicinarsi quanto più possibile a lui e sbadigliargli contro il collo.

“Sai, sarebbe bello se anche tu, di tanto in tanto, ti fidassi di me”, borbotta Giuliano, con un tono che vorrebbe essere offeso quanto lo era stato quello di Lorenzo, ma neppure il sonno riesce a togliergli il sarcasmo dalla voce.

Lorenzo sospira nel buio e si domanda se valga la pena fingere di non capire o, meglio ancora, di non aver sentito.

“Lo sai che mi fido di te, Giuliano”, si costringe a rispondere comunque, trattenendo l’esasperazione.

“Se fosse vero mi avresti dato ascolto fin dall’inizio, e tutto questo sarebbe successo nella stanza degli specchi”, replica suo fratello. “Ci saremmo evitati entrambi la fatica di dover tornare a casa e io non avrei dovuto vestirmi e spogliarmi in continuazione come una prostituta qualsiasi.”

E di nuovo Lorenzo non può far altro che ridere.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il pornfest, prompt "'And when I get drunk / you take me home and keep me safe from harm' (Placebo)" e per la prima settimana del COWT, prompt incest.


End file.
